model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyx Fitzgerald
" Tell me that you hate me! You hate me for calling for father to come get you. You hate me for casting you to the side! You hate me for cursing you with every fiber of my being. Tell me how you hate me! Tell me how you can easily replace me with some other obsession. Tell me how you wish you never had me!” '' : -Nyx Fitzgerald to her boggart '''Nyx Diana Fitzgerald '(born 13th December 2005) is a former Gryffindor and currently teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Biography Early Life Nyx was born to Esmee Fitzgerald in 2005 shortly after Esmee's marriage to Eric Fitzgerald in York, England. Esmee and Eric moved to the countryside only a month after her birth to move into her grandparents vacation home. The estate became known as the Chandonnet-Fitzgerald Manor. In 2007, Nyx's younger brother, Desmond Fitzgerald was born. It was around this time that Esmee began hiring House Elves to help around the manor. All the employed elves were freed elves who sat down to an agreement with the family along with a set wage. They are free to leave whenever. Most of Nyx's early life was spent in luxury thanks to her pureblooded elite family back in France supplying Esmee with, what they called, an allowance. Despite that, Esmee took up a job at St. Mungo's as a healer and Eric continued his career as an Auror. The Sullivan Incident At age 13, Nyx's birth father, Jonathan Sullivan, made headlines. One night over the summer, Jonathan broke into the Chandonnet-Fitzgerald Manor, more specifically Nyx's bedroom. His commotion woke Nyx and the girl was locked into a duel with the man until she was knocked unconscious. Upon waking up, she discovered his attempt to kidnap her had failed as her step father had raced to the rescue. It was then that Nyx found out that Sullivan was her birth father. It was also revealed that Sullivan was the grandson of two Death Eaters and had intentions to become, in his words, the next Voldemort with claims that Nyx would be his heir. For the next two years, Aurors kept a close eye on her to ensure Sullivan did not try to capture her again. In 2020, when Nyx was 15, Sullivan was apprehended by Eric Fitzgerald. However, Eric was badly wounded to the point that magic was not able to fully heal. Eric retired early from the Auror department due to this and Nyx was freed from serveilence. French Residence After her graduation from Hogwarts in 2024, Nyx moved to live with her extended family in France at her mother's request. This was an attempt to obtain dual citizenship in both England and France. It was there that Nyx participated in parties. She was more interested in experimenting with drinks than she was focusing on her career. Once she had obtained her citizenship, her grandparents sent her back with orders to figure out her life or they would see her removed from the family. Hogwarts Employment Upon her return to England, Nyx heard of Hogwarts' need for professors. Nyx quickly submitted an application and shortly after was accepted as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in 2026. Nyx currently teaches classes for first, third, and fifth years. Personality Nyx Fitzgerald is a kind woman with a gentle demeanor. She is usually seen with a soft smile. She has been known to become very affectionate towards students, taking on motherly like characteristics. She rarely complains and attempts to keep a positive outlook on things around her. Nyx also takes pride in her fashion, often being seen in gowns and heels. She's more than willing to help anyone who asks for it, and rarely she seeks specific people out to try and help them. For the most part, she allows people to approach them if they need her. A side of her most people do not see, is her guilt and sadness. Nyx was the only survivor of Jonathan's dark crafts and suffers greatly from this knowledge, more so from the amount of people he killed. She has a sense of sadness knowing that the man is her birth father. She detests the way he claims that he loves her. In fact, her boggart is Jonathan Sullivan claiming that he loves her. Apperance Nyx Fitzgerald is a human woman who stands at 5'4", often seen wearing heels so she appears taller. When she first arrived at Hogwarts, she had knee-length black hair that was a mix between curly and wavy. However, now it is shoulder length. Her skin is quite pale and her eyes are a sharp blue color. When most see her, they would assume the woman strict with the way her eyes pierce them. Facts Nyx's wand is ebony wood with a unicorn hair wand. It is 10 inches long and supple. Nyx's patronus is a bengal tiger. Nyx briefly considered becoming an animagus but decided against it. If she had gone through with it, her animagus form would be a tiger, like her patronus. Nyx intended to be an auror up until the Sullivan Incident. Her younger brother is a dragonologist and currently stationed in Romania. Her boggart is her birth father claiming he still loves her. Nyx is currently studying elemental magic with a focus on ice. Nyx has adopted a Doberman Pinscher to act as an emotional support animal that she named Anubis. Relationships Her relationship with her parents are very strong. She visits her brother in the summer and maintains a strong bond with him. Her relationship with Isla Estrelle is still forming, but currently she feels a strong maternal instinct towards her. She has a decent friendship with Professor Yegor Vavilov. She currently has a romantic interest in Edward Sark, jr. but nothing has been made official. Category:Professors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Females Category:Gryffindors